


Cute | Intruloceit

by vanillaclouds



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Anorexia, Bulimia, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Needs a Hug, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Murder, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Self-Harm, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27102037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillaclouds/pseuds/vanillaclouds
Summary: Remus Chartreuse is a little bit of a outcast at his high school. Why? Because well, (1, he’s gay. (2, he dresses in soft pastels. And (3, he’s dating two of the hottest guys in school. Logan Star and Janus Viper, wanted by boys, girls and nonbinary folks. One day at a party however, things go a little south and next thing Remus knows, Logan wakes him up in the middle of the night simply saying: “Get in the car, we need to run..."
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

Remus woke up to his phone ringing. It was Logan... as usual making sure he woke up on time for school.  
“Whaaaat?”

“Are you awake yet?”

“Would I be talking to you if I wasn’t?”

“Don’t be such a smart ass. I want you in school in thirty minutes.”

”Fine....”

Remus got out of bed, taking a shower, careful to use the shampoo that wouldn’t wash out the mint green and pink dye out of his hair. Remus quickly wrapped up the shower, stepping out and going to his room. He put on a mint crop top, pastel blue jeans and white heeled combat boots. Most people confused him for a girl because of his soft pastel aesthetic and the fact that he cross dressed 90% of the time.

Remus walked downstairs, bumping into his brother. He and Roman were completely different, being gay and having the same birthday are only things they have in common.

“Would it kill you to wear a dress or something Roman? I have a red one that’d you’d fit into just fine...”

“No way, I’m the star quarterback of the football team. I wouldn’t be caught dead in a dress, Patton can wear all the skirts and dresses in my relationship.” Remus rolled his eyes. Patton was Roman’s boyfriend, he was nice but way too innocent. 

“Well you could just get a piercing aside from the one on your ear...” Roman made a ‘tsk’ sound.

“I’d never that-“ Roman pointed to Remus’ bellybutton piercing.

“Or that-“ he pointed to Remus’ nose ring.

“And most definitely not that.” Roman lifted Remus’ crop top, revealing his nipple piercing. Remus rolled his eyes again.

“Wimp.”

“That’s why someone got third pick.” Remus smirked at his brother. He was dating Logan Star and Janus Viper. Everyone in the school either wanted one of them or both, and at a football game Remus caught the two punks’ eyes when he did a dare to flash them and then shamelessly flirt while doing so. They’ve been dating ever since then and yes, they did actually start to actually get to know each other instead of merely dating because they thought each other were hot, although none of the three minded the fact.

Most kids at school hated Remus, but were pussies and wouldn’t say anything because almost everyone was not only attracted to Logan and Janus, but scared of them. The two are extremely protective and the three kids who opened their mouths and actually hurt Remus..... they got four teeth knocked out.

Janus knocked on the door of Remus’ house. Roman answered and groaned. “Remus your boyfriend is here.”

“Wow Roman, no hi or hello?”

“Nope!”

Remus rolled his eyes, pushing Roman out of the way. “Hey Jan..”

“You look hot.”

Remus smirked, blushing a bit. “I know.”

Janus sighed and got on his motor cycle. Remus got on after him, wrapping his arms around Janus’ torso. Janus made sure Remus was secure and drove off.

Logan was in the cafeteria, waiting for the two to arrive, smirking when he noticed the lemon yellow motorcycle pull up. Janus and Remus walked into the cafeteria, glaring at a few people who stared. Logan walked up to Remus, running his fingers across the pastel boy’s belly. “You’re early by five minutes, wanna make the most of the extra time?” Logan asked, smirking. Remus blushed and nodded, following Logan into the restroom...


	2. My Ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smexy time in the hallway

Logan practically threw Remus into a stall. Remus squeaked a bit, trying to keep his balance. Logan pinned him to the wall, and Remus wrapped his legs around Logan’s waist. Logan kissed him roughly, smirking as Remus whimpered a bit. Remus quickly kissed back, gasping a bit as Logan grabbed his ass. Logan took the opportunity to slip his tongue into Remus’ mouth. Remus moaned softly as Logan’s tongue tasted every nook and cranny.

Logan smirked, pulling away. “Logannnnnnnnnnnnn!”

“I gotta get to the library princess, we know this.”

“I’m coming with you.”

“Fine.”

Remus followed Logan out of the bathroom, his lips a bit swollen.

Janus smirked, whispering something inaudible to Logan about Remus. Logan smirked, nodding. On the way to the media center, Janus ever so casually crept up behind Remus, grabbing his ass. Remus blushed deeply, moaning softly.

“How would you like it if we groped your pretty little ass right here in the hallway?” Remus bit his lip moaning at the risk of being caught.

”I’ll take that as a yes....” Janus shoved Remus against the locker, slipping his pants down a little to his thighs, smirking as he saw the pastel yellow panties. Remus blushed softly, looking at his boyfriend. Janus began squeezing and rubbing the smaller boy’s ass. Remus moaned softly into the cropped hoodie he was wearing. Janus continued the action.  
“Your pretty little ass is all mine...” Logan slapped Janus’ ass.

“Logan and mine’s...” Remus giggled a little, then froze.

“My brother is coming...I do not want him to see this.” Janus pulled Remus’ pants back up, rolling his eyes.

”We’ll continue this at the party tonight...”

Remus giggled a bit. “Are we invited?” 

“Logan and I have switch blades, trust me we’ll be staying.”

“Alright...”


	3. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dukeceit fucking...It's porn dude

Remus got out of Roman’s car, ditching him and walking into the backyard. Janus was smoking, flicking the ashes on some clearly high girl. The punk dropped the cigarette, making his way over to his boyfriend, smirking. Remus had changed his clothes, putting on a pastel pink NASA crop top, fishnet stockings, white booty shorts and black combat boots.

“You look hot babe...”

“I know, take me to some random room and fuck meee! You said you woulddd!”

“Such a whiny little bitch.”

Janus practically dragged Remus into a empty bedroom, it looked like it was a guest room. Janus threw Remus onto the bed, crawling over him. Remus was already half hard, smirking at Janus.

“Such a little slut you are just for me, master’s little slut...” He growled, making Remus shiver. Janus kissed him sloppily, beginning to rub his hips harshly. Remus moaned into the kiss, whining.

“Please Master~”

“Please what slut? Use your words...”

“Please fuck me~” Janus chuckled, smirking.

“As you wish...”

Janus pulled Remus’ top off, running his fingers across his chest. Remus blushed, moaning as Janus began to play with his nipple piercing. Janus smirked, leaning down and sucking on his other nub. Remus moaned as Janus twisted and pulled on his nipple piercing, continuing to suckle on his other nipple. Remus moaned and bucked his hips, arching his back.

“Master please touch me~”

“Such a whiny little whore you are....” Janus hissed, slipping Remus’ lace yellow panties off, smirking as his eyes rested on Remus’ erection.

"So hard already?" Janus teased the underside of the cock, making Remus whimper and whine.

"Master please! Stop teasing...I need your cock~"

" So needy...Prep?”

“No, please I just need you...”

Janus sighed, taking his pants and boxers off.

Remus blushed deeply, covering his own cock, embarrassed and insecure. This happened a lot in the relationship, at times Remus felt rather insecure about his body compared to Janus and Logan. Janus frowned, moving Remus’ hands.

“Don’t cover up baby, you’re gorgeous...” He stopped teasing for a moment, kissing Remus’ neck, then his chest, then his stomach and thighs and last but not least, his cock. Remus blushed softly, moaning as Janus kissed his body, whispering small words of praise.

Finally, Janus flipped Remus over, spanking him, making Remus moan. He leaned down, pressing his tongue against Remus’ puckered hole. Remus yelped a bit at the feeling of Janus’ wet tongue against his hole, shivering at the feeling of the ball piercing against him.

“Fuck~ Master please~” Janus sat up, getting into position and slowly pushing into the sub, giving him time to adjust. 

“Color?”

“Green! So green!”

Janus chuckled, beginning to thrust into his boyfriend. Remus moaned in pleasure, gripping the bed sheets. “Fuck Master feels so good~” Janus smirked, going faster, searching for Remus’ prostate. Remus yelped a bit, moaning loudly.

“FUCK! Right there Master!~” Janus chuckled, continuing to thrust into Remus, hitting his prostate every time.

“Master I’m gonna cum~” Janus went faster, stroking the pastel boy’s cock. Remus came with a high pitched moan, panting softly. Janus came inside him not too long afterwards. He pulled out, laying next to Remus on the bed, smiling softly and kissing him.

“I love you..”

“Love you too snake.”

Janus got up, running into the person’s bathroom to grab a washcloth to clean Remus up. Janus came back, cleaning them both up. Remus smiled softly, kissing him. Janus kissed back gently, putting Remus back into his clothes, smiling. Remus rested his head on Janus’ chest.

“I love you Jan...” Janus kissed the top of his head.

“I love you too.”


	4. Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan kills someone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Bl**d

Janus and Remus were making out in the room when they heard a bone chilling scream. Remus flinched a bit, pulling away from the kiss.

"Why the fuck is someone screaming?"

" i don't know... "

Logan threw the bloody blade onto the shower floor, turning the water on and watching the bastard's blood go down the drain. He had tried to kill him, slamming his head against the tile wall multiple times. So Logan pulled out his switchblade, stabbing the bastard.

The nerd ran outside, getting on his motorcycle and leaving the house immediately. He called Janus, telling him to take Remus home.   
The minute Logan got home, he washed the blood off his navy blue and black clothing, starting to pack his essentials. He had been working at the local bar for a year now so he had enough money for a hotel for a while.

He got in his car and drove to Janus’ house. Janus packed up all his stuff, going downstairs and getting into Logan’s matte black convertible.

“You think Remus is gonna wanna go?”

“Going to want to go. Yes I know I’m a petty know it all, but I don’t know, we shouldn’t force him though...”

“Yea I know...” 

Logan walked up to the tree next to Remus’ window, climbing it and opening his window. Remus was fast asleep, breathing softly. Logan walked over to his boyfriend, putting a hand over his mouth. Remus looked up at him, squealing and writhing. “Shh it’s okay, it’s okay it’s just me... I need you to listen to me, we need to run.”


	5. Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys go on the road

“Wh-why do we need to run?”

“The scream at the party, I killed a bastard, he was trying to kill me. We need to leave before someone finds out I killed him. But you don’t have to go with Janus and I if you don’t want to...”

“N-no I’ll go...”

“Okay.”

Remus got out of his bed, packing his stuff and going out the window with Logan.

“Where are we going?” Remus got into the back of the car.

“To a hotel, it’s a couple of hours away.”

“Okay...” Janus got into the back of the car with Remus, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend’s waist.

“Re are you sure you wanna leave with us?” Janus asked, gently running his fingers through Remus’ colorful hair.

“Yes... I can’t imagine my life without you guys... who else’s arms would I draw cocks on?” Janus smiled softly, kissing Remus’ forehead. Remus melted into the touch, smiling and falling asleep in his boyfriend’s touch.

Logan got onto the highway, sighing. This was going to take longer than normal without a GPS. Janus was holding Remus close to his chest running his fingers through his hair.

“What city are we going to?”

“Pyro City, it’s far enough from here until stuff dies down.”

“Alright.”

They stopped at a fast food restaurant halfway there, getting some food. Janus shook the shorter male a little. Remus whined a bit, stirring.

“Shh baby, wake up for a little while, you need to eat okay?”

“B-but I don’t wanna...” Janus frowned, kissing him gently.

“Shh, it’s okay, you’re gorgeous baby....Please eat a little for me okay?”

“B-but the calories...” Janus frowned, kissing Remus’ hand.

“Please, we can just get you some apple slices okay? I just need you to eat a little...”

“O-okay...”

“Thank you...” Janus got out the car, buying a water and a pack of apple slices for Remus.

Logan stared at the food Janus had gotten Remus. “How come you didn’t get him a meal?“

“He’s feeling insecure again, scared about his weight.” Logan frowned, sighing softly. It happened rather often now that Remus wouldn’t wanna eat anything, especially not fast food because he was scared he’d get overweight. Although he was healthy and slim, his mother always picked on him about his weight.

“Okay... Maybe we should cheer him up a bit tomorrow morning....”

“Agreed.”

Janus and Logan got back into the car. Janus passed Remus the food, rubbing his back as he ate a little of his food.

“I-I don’t want anymore...” Janus kissed Remus’ forehead, holding his hand.

“Please baby, just a little more...” Normally Logan and Janus are rough and talk with little to no filter with Remus. But in times like this, they were really sweet and gentle with him, just wanting their boyfriend to eat. Remus ate a little more of the food, not wanting to upset Janus or Logan.

“Can I be done now?”

“Just drink the rest of the water okay?” Logan’s tone was soft as he gently rubbed his thigh. Remus sighed, finishing the water.

“Thank you babyboy, you don’t have to eat anything else if you don’t want to.” 

“O-okay.” Remus rested his head on Janus’ shoulder, starting to fall back asleep. Janus gently wrapped an arm around him as Remus fell asleep.

“Tomorrow’s gonna be amazing baby...” He whispered, kissing Remus’ forehead gently.


End file.
